


My Permanent Scars

by Hard_Candy17



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Burns, Historical, Literature, Scars, Surgery, non-fiction, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hard_Candy17/pseuds/Hard_Candy17
Summary: Another true story about these two worst things that happened to me when I was about only 6 to 7 years old, the ones that left these permanent, non-fading scars on my body. Of course, a lot of it are mostly pretty hazy, but I remember some of 'em very well. Please do not read this if you don't think you can handle the contents. In fact, if you are reading this, I'd recommend doing so while listening to this song here (it's much like the one on my other story-The Downward Spiral-{fav.me/dd6pu9x} but w/o the RainyMood):youtu.be/HRJJDGopTGI





	My Permanent Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Another true story about these two worst things that happened to me when I was about only 6 to 7 years old, the ones that left these permanent, non-fading scars on my body. Of course, a lot of it are mostly pretty hazy, but I remember some of 'em very well. Please do not read this if you don't think you can handle the contents. In fact, if you are reading this, I'd recommend doing so while listening to this song here (it's much like the one on my other story-The Downward Spiral-{[fav.me/dd6pu9x](http://fav.me/dd6pu9x)} but w/o the RainyMood):  
> [youtu.be/HRJJDGopTGI](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/HRJJDGopTGI)

It was the beginning of December 2005, that night, when my mom let me make Ramen noodles🍲 for myself for dinner, cuz she was probably either too lazy to cook, or we didn't have enough supplies for dinner. When I took it from the microwave and was carrying it to the table, there was a puddle right beside it, from where my cat knocked over the water bottle💧, and then when I stepped on it (brace yourselves!) I slipped and crashed onto the floor, with the extremely hot water and noodles spilt onto me!♨️🌡 Immediately, my dad ran quickly to me, scooped me up off the floor and took me to the bathroom. Mom joined in with him, and they peeled off my nightgown and turned on the shower to rinse the noodles and chicken-flavored water off me.🚿 I couldn't stop crying in pain, and my parents kept shushing me comfortingly. After the shower, they wrapped me up in the towel and took me to the living room. Mom called the ambulance and told them what happened, and we all waited until pretty soon, the EMTs came to our house.😷 They took me into the ambulance🚑 and then while I was in there, I noticed that my skin was peeling. The EMTs were injecting me with the syringes💉 and Mom was sitting beside me, crying and comforting me. I was crying as well, due to the severe pain that I was suffering.😭 It hurt so fucking bad.🤕  
Then after that, they rolled me into the rescue chopper🚁, and then we all flew to the hospital.🏥 Of course, it was my first chopper ride, though it wasn't very fun when you're in so much pain. And then, when we reached our destination, they rolled me into the building and then I stayed in the hospital for, let's say, about 2 weeks. And then that's how I ended up with these permanent skin-grafts on my left arm and my right underarm. There was one on my right torso, though it's barely visible now.

A year later, (please don't freak out) my parents took me to the hospital to get the tumor surgically removed from my nose. I'd probably had it since I was born. Of course, Mom explained what the surgeons did while I was sedated.😴  
First, they drilled the circle around the bump on the left side of my nose. When it was removed, there was hole on it, and of course, the surgeons knew that no one wants to see it, so then they took some of my skin, probably from the side of my left upper thigh (cuz I woke up and saw the pad taped to it afterward) and from under the left side of the nose. And then that's how I ended up with the permanent scar on the left side of my nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Even now, in my 20s, I still have these scars.


End file.
